Twins
by sapphirecoral
Summary: Aladdin teringat kembali dengan 'rekaman' yang di lihatnya ketika pertemuan puncak. Rekaman yang menyatakan bahwa Aladdin adalah anak dari Solomon. Begitu juga kembarannya Fakhira. Chap 5 Up !
1. Flashback

**Magi **** Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Warning : Ga jelas, ga nyambung, bahasa frontal, typos**

Haaaiiii, author gila kembali lagiii.

Kali ini sih mau bikin fic lanjutan dari magi Chapter 230.

Kalau ada yang salah atau kurang, jangan sunggkan untuk menegur. Udah mau mulai nih, keburu idenya kabur dari otak. Selamat membaca ~

.

.

Aladdin melamun dikamarnya, memikirkan kejadian di Pertemuan Puncak beberapa hari yang lalu. Alibaba dan Morgiana masih ada di Balbad, mereka tak diizin kan pulang. 'Rekaman' dari memori para rukh yang ditampilkan waktu itu memberi tahu kalau Aladdin anak dari Solomon.

_Flashback On_

"Solomon, maksudku Raja Solomon, kau hebat sekali dapat menyatukan dunia!" seru Amon yang sedang menangis.

"Kawan, tidak perlu memanggilku raja," timbal Solomon. "Solomon! Shebaa!" teriak Ugo dari belakang. "Kenapa dengan Sheba?" tanya Solomon. "Dia, melahirkan!" seru Ugo. Solomon pergi menuju kamar, dia sana Sheba sedang memeluk dua sosok bayi. Kembar. "Kenapa? Kau?" tanya Solomon terbata bata. "Sihir," jawab Sheba sambil mengelus kedua pipi anak anaknya. Solomon mendekat, "Lihat yang ini manis, sama sepertimu,"seru Solomon sambil menunjuk bayi perempuan yang sedang tertidur. "Dan yang ini gendut, sama sepertimu," tambah Solomon sambil menunjuk bayi laki laki yang sedang tertawa."Uugghh...," Sheba ngambek. Teman teman mereka tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hey, akan kalian namakan siapa?" tanya Paimon."Yang ini aku mau kasih nama Aladdin, kalau yang ini ingin kuberi nama Fakhira" tanya Solomon menanyakan nama kepada Sheba. "Kurasa nama itu bagus," sambil menatap anak anak mereka, mereka menatap bayi perempuan mereka yang sedang tertidur. Karena Aladdin di cuekin oarang tua mereka, dia pun mipisin muka adiknya. Fakhira nangis ga karuan."Aladdin!" Solomon tertawa. Sheba ngelap muka Fakhira. Suasana kembali menjadi sepi "Aladdin, kau akan menjadi orang yang bijaksana dan hebat. Dan kau, Fakhira, kau akan menjadi orang yang agung dan pandai melakukan sihir, jangan seperti mamamu," doanya diiringi tarian Rukh yang tidak terlihat. Menggelap. "Solomon! Fakhira, Fakhira, dia hilang!" seru Sheba.

_Flashback Off_

"Aladdin, kau harus tahu ini," seru Yamraiha memecah lamunan Aladdin. Aladdin keluar kamar dilihatnya Alibaba dan Morgiana juga yang lainnya telah pulang. "Alibaba-kun, Mor-san!" serunya sambil memeluk mereka.

"Mengapa kau disini Alibaba-kun?" tanya Aladdin. "Ya begitulah, kami membuat perjanjian dengan Kouen bodoh itu bahwa aku akan memberikan semua ideologi ku tentang Balbad kemudian aku boleh pulang ke Sindria, lagi pula dia tersadar akan 'Rekaman' mu itu," jawab Alibaba. Morgiana hanya terdiam. "Apa kau sudah menemukan kembaran mu?" tanya Morgiana. "Belum, tapi kata kata ayah membuatku tersadar bahwa aku membutuhkan adik ku itu agar bisa mencegah perang yang lebih parah dari yang terjadi di Magnostat," jelas Aladdin. Entah mengapa terdengar tidak masuk akal, namun terasa benar. Morgiana dan Alibaba hanya tersenyum. "Lagi pula adik mu itu mirip dengan mu, dan dia bisa melakukan banyak hal," tambah Alibaba tidak nyambung.

"Hey, kau bisa menggunakan sihir Solomon mu itu," usul Alibaba.

"Tidak semudah itu," kata Aladdin. Morgiana dan Alibaba pun ikut berpikir. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Kalian kan baru pulang, lebih baik kalian beristirahat,"suruh Aladdin sambil tersenyum, karena kangen, Alibaba dan Morgiana tidur dikamar Aladdin. Dia ikut merebahkan badan sambil memejamkan mata. Dia tertidur.

.

"Aladdin, kau kenapa?" tanya Morgiana, sambil menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir dari dahi Aladdin. Alibaba masih tertidur. Aladdin terbangun dan memeluk Morgiana, tidak biasanya. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Mor-san adik ku, adik ku, Fakhira," jawab Aladdin terbata bata. Dia pun menceritakan bahwa dia melihat dua perempuan, yang satu berbadan tinggi sepertinya sudah dewasa, dengan rambut biru kehitaman, dia dikelilingi rukh hitam. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, berbadan kecil seperti anak berumur 9 tahun, dengan rambut putih dan dikelilingi rukh putih. Kedua nya tampak buram. "Onii-san," seru mereka bersamaan.

"Aladdin, tidurlah mungkin kau terlalu banyak pikiran," kata Morgiana. Aladdin pun tertidur kembali. Morgiana pergi menuju jendela sambil memandangi bulan. 'Kapan ya aku bertemu keluarga ku?' tanya nya dalam hati, dia pun tertidur di kursi menghadap jendela.

"Mor-san, Alibaba-kun, ayo kita pergi!" serunya sambil menatap Morgiana. Alibaba terbangun, langsung ditarik sama Morgiana buat beberes. Aladdin mengendap endap memasuki ruangan Ja'far, dia mencuri kertas kemudian pergi menemui Alibaba dan Morgiana. Malam itu juga mereka kabur menuju pelabuhan Sindria, mereka menjadi penumpang gelap, yang bersembunyi di ruang penyimpanan barang. Mereka pergi tanpa izin Sinbad.

"Aladdin, mengapa kita harus pergi?" tanya Alibaba. "Biar kujelaskan mimpi ku," jawab Aladdin. Dalam mimpinya, Fakhira disiksa oleh David dengan sihir. "Yang mulia, sesungguhnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan terhadap cucu mu ini, tuan?" tanya salah satu pengikutnya. "Jadikan dia penerusku, jadikan dia arogan dan licik, pisahkan jiwanya dangan tubuhnya," jawab David sambil tertawa. "Mengapa kau ingin memisahkan jiwa dan tubuhnya? Bukankah kau bisa mengajarkannya?" tanya orang itu. "Karena aku tidak ingin cucuku seperti Solomon itu!" serunya. "Baik, Yang Mulia." Badan Fakhira diisi dengan nyawa buatan yang dibuat oleh David langsung. Roh Fakhira tidak dapat diterima di rumah rukh. Roh Fakhira yang masih bayi itu pergi menuju Istana tempat kakak dan keluarga nya tinggal. Disana semuanya telah rata, tersisa Solomon dan tubuh kecil didekapnya. "Fakhira, kemari. Ayah akan berikan ini padamu," diberikan tubuh itu kepada Fakhira. Rohnya terserap kedalam tubuh itu. "Susul kakak mu, pergilah ketempat dimana kerajaan makmur berada," serunya. Badan baru Fakhira melayang kemudian terbang keatas langit hitam Alma Toran.

"Satu satu nya tempat kerajaan makmur itu adalah Leam dan Sindria," seru Alibaba. "Benar sekali Alibaba-kun," jawab Aladdin. "Dimana kau bisa menemukan adik mu itu?" tanya Morgiana. "Aku sudah mencuri kertas daftar bangsawan di Leam," jawab Aladdin. Mereka pun mencari nama Fakhira disana. "Kau mendapatkan berapa?" tanya Alibaba. "Aku mendapat 3," jawab Morgiana sambil menyatat alamatnya. "Dan aku 2,"Aladdin sudah selesai menulis alamat.

Setelah 5 hari perjalanan laut mereka sampai di pelabuhan Leam di pagi hari. "Daratan, kita sampai di Leam!" seru awak kapal.

"Kita datang, Fakhira," bisik Aladdin. "Onii-san," bisik Fakhira ditidurnya.

.

.

Haaahh, selesai... acak acakan dan tidak masuk akal pasti itu pendapat readers, hehehe. Kalo masuk akal pasti bukan aku pembuatnya. Lagi lagi ini berdasarkan mimpi. Nama Fakhira itu aku nyari dari daftar nama bayi perempuan. Nama itu lucu dan berarti bagus jadi aku pake dehh. Mau dilanjut ga? Maklum masih Newbie.

Ripiuw ripiuw beri komentar, mau pedas atau manis aku terima koookkk.

Arigatou~


	2. Searching

**Magi **** Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Warning : Ga jelas, ga nyambung, bahasa frontal, typos**

Haaiiii, udah baca Chapter 1 nya? Ya iyalah udah.

Bagaimana? Gaje? Atau Rame? Terserah anda para readers. Ripiuw dongg, supaya aku nya semangat :3

Mendingan lanjut aja ya langsung

.

.

"Yoo, kita cari,"seru Aladdin. Mereka keliling keliling kota. Mereka sampai di rumah yang pertama. "Permisi, paman. Apa ini rumah Fakhira?" tanya Aladdin. "Ya, saya Fakhira," seru paman itu dengan badan kekar juga botak. Mata Aladdin jadi bulat item. Mereka pun merunduk "Mungkin kami salah orang, yang kami cari, Fakhira itu wanita," mereka pun pergi menuju rumah selanjutnya .

"Permisi onee-san, apa ini rumah fakhira?" tanya Aladdin. "Iya, Oba-chan! Ada yang ingin menemui mu!" seru wanita itu. "O, o, oba-chan?!" tanya Alibaba yang berdiri paling depan. Datanglahseorang nenek nenek yang sangat gendut. "Kaero! Sudah lama kau tidak pulang, keamana saja kau ini?!" serunya sambil memeluk Alibaba. "Oba-chan, dia bukan Kaero Oji-san, dia sudah meninggal tahun lalu," wanita itu menarik neneknya dari Alibaba. Alibaba udah ancur badannya. "Arigato~," seru Aladdin dan Morgiana sambil menunduk. Alibaba meringis. Aladdin tertawa. "Disamain sama Oji-san," rengek Alibaba. Morgiana hanya tersenyum.

"Permisi, apa ini rumah Fakhira?" tanya Aladdin. "Ya, tapi tuan Fakhira nya sedang pergi," jawab anak lelaki dari dalam sepertinya dia seorang budak. Morgiana kaget, Alibaba menenangkan. "Tunggu, tuan? Apa dia lelaki?" tanya Alibaba. "Ya," jawab anak kecil itu. "Apa kau satu satu nya budak di sini?" tanya Morgiana yang mulai liar. "Ya, onee-san," jawab anak kecil itu. Kemudian Morgiana menghancurkan borgol yang ada di kaki anak itu. "Pergilah bersama kami," seru Alibaba.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjut," seru Aladdin. "Permisi, apa ini rumah Fakhira?" tanya Aladdin. "Ya, saya Fakhira," jawab wanita muda itu. Aladdin terpana akan _oppai _milik kakak itu. "Ada apa ya dik?" tanya kakak itu. "Oppai~," jawab Aladdin. Kakak itu pun membanting pintu.

"Mungkin kalau adik nya Aladdin, pasti dia sudah menyadarinya," kata Morgiana. Alibaba dan Aladdin mengangguk. Anak kecil yang dibawa mereka mengantuk, kemudian tertidur di gendongan Morgiana.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran ku yang bertanya! Kau tidak berbakat Aladdin," seru Alibaba sambil merebut kertas catatan yang dipegang Aladdin. "Permisi, apa ini rumah nona Fakhira?" tanya Alibaba. "Ya." Alibaba keluar keringat dingin, matanya membesar. Yang membuka pintu itu berwajah seperti wanita yang suka di temuinya di bar bersama Aladdin (margareth, elizabeth) . "Apa Fakhira itu kau?" tanya Aladdin shok, mana mungkin adiknya sebesar itu dan sejelek itu? "Bukan, biar kupanggilkan," Aladdin dan Alibaba bernapas lega. "Ada apa?" tanya anak kecil yang baru keluar, Aladdin dan Alibaba shok, anak itu sama persis seperti orang yang tadi membukakan pintu, hanya saja badannya lebih kecil. "Oh, maaf kami salah orang," Morgiana mengambil alih. Aladdin dan Alibaba memandang kagum Morgiana. Anak kecil yang ikut dengan mereka itu terbangun karena heran.

"Morgiana, aku makin mencintai muu~," seru Alibaba sambil memanyunkan bibir. Morgiana menangkisnya. "Jangan bermain-main Alibaba-kun." Aladdin terdiam. "Aladdin, ada apa?" tanya Alibaba. "Sepertinya kita kehabisan tempat untuk mencari," Aladdin berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Baiklah, mari kita makan dulu," seru Alibaba. "Makan?" tanya anak kecil itu. "Ya, makan," jawab Morgiana, anak itu senang. Mereka pun pergi ke kedai makanan terdekat.

"Selamat datang~" seru pelayan, dia anak kecil, dia pun mencatat makanan yang dipesan mereka. Mereka pun makan dengan lahap terutama anak kecil itu. Mereka pergi keluar untuk mencari Fakhira. "Onii-san, onee-san!" seru anak perempuan dari belakang, oh, tepatnnya pelayan yang tadi ada di kedai. "Ada apa?" tanya Alibaba. "Onii-san, lupa kembalian nya," kata anak kecil itu, dia sudah tidak berpakaian pelayan lagi, dengan kaus dan rok ungu membuatnya semakin manis. Anak kecil itu melihat kearah Aladdin. "Onii-san," mata Aladdin melotot, dia ingat suara itu. Anak kecil itu mimisan, matanya mengeluarkan darah juga mulutnya, dia terbatuk-batuk. Alibaba kaget lalu menggendong anak itu. "Dimana rumah mu?" tanya Alibaba. Mereka pun berlalri menuju rumah yang sudah di tunjuk oleh anak kecil itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong anak ini, dia memang nakal selalu berusaha menolong keuangan keluarga kami, padahal ia sakit sakitan," kata seorang ibu yang mungkin ibu dari anak itu. "Apakah kalian sudah makan?" dia berjalan menuju dapur. Rumah ini tak begitu jelek dan tak begitu bagus. Tidak luas tapi berasal dari bahan yang bagus. "Sudah," kata Alibaba. "Apa penyakit gadis ini?" tanya Alibaba yang sedang melihat sekeliling, dia terpana dengan tongkat sihir. "Entahlah, itu seperti kutukan, dia bisa melakukan banyak hal, dan dia bisa meramal juga bisa melihat masa lampau," bibi itu mendesah. Aladdin berada di luar kamar sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia teringat mimpinya. Anak berambut putih, rambut diurai, dengan kepangan kecil di kanan dan kiri anak itu. Fakhira.

"Umm, bibi, siapa nama anak ini?" tanya Morgiana sepertinya mengerti keadaan Aladdin. "Namanya Fakhira,"

.

.

.

Yoyoyo, selesai dalam 1 hari. Kependekan yaaaaa. Alurnya cepet banget ya? Sebenernya aku bingung mau gimana kejadian pas mau ketemu antara Aladdin dan Fakhira nya? Nah gini gimana? Moga moga suka ya... jangan lupa di ripiuw yaaa. Tunggu chapter 3 nya :3


	3. Dream

**Magi **©** Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Warning : Ga jelas, ga nyambung, bahasa frontal, typos**

Terima Kasih yang sudah mengreview chapter sebelumnya. Jadi semangat nulis lagi nihh, maaf ya telat publishnyaaa. Bagaimana? Lanjut?

.

.

"Aladdin!" seru Alibaba. Aladdin berbinar. "Akhirnya..." kata Morgiana.

"Kalian tahu? Aku menemukan Fakhira ketika sedang menjemur pakaian, dia tertidur di tumpukan jerami dekat sumur, karena aku tidak memiliki anak maka aku mengangkatnya sebagai anak ku, pekerjaan ku hanyalah seorang penjual pakaian," kata Ibu angkatnya Fakhira sambil membawa minuman. "Jadi ini milik siapa?" tanya Aladdin menunjuk tongkat sihir dari kayu yang membentuk lilitan dengan ujung kuncup bunga.

"Itu milik Fakhira, dia seorang penyihir yang sangat berbakat, dia selalu membantu ku, tapi sekarang dia jarang menggunakannya lagi, dia juga anak yang sangat cerdas," jawab Ibu itu, semuanya menyeruput air yang diberikan. "Siapa anak ini? Apa ini anak kalian?" tanya Ibu itu sambil menunjuk anak kecil mantan budak sambil memandang kearah Alibaba dan Morgiana, keduanya kelabakan, pipi mereka memerah. "Tidak, dia seorang budak yang kami merdekakan," jawab Alibaba singkat. "Ohh, kalian orang luar kan? Menginaplah, anggap rumah sendiri," Ibu itu ber ohh.

"Aladdin, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini? Kita sudah menemukan Fakhira," tanya Alibaba sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut, malam itu begitu dingin. "Kita akan memastikan apa dia Fakhira yang kita cari?" jawab Aladdin, jeda panjang terjadi, semuanya memikirkan cara.

"Aladdin-kun, apa kau mengingatku?" tanya seseorang dibalik pintu. "Fakhira, mengapa kau tahu namaku?" tanya Aladdin kaget. "Benarkah itu namanmu?" tanya Fakhira gembira. "Ya," jawab Aladdin, mengajak Fakhira duduk di sebelah nya dan Morgiana. "Aku melihatmu dimimpi, entah mengapa aku selalu memanggilmu kakak," Fakhira menjawab, hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Morgiana mengambil daun sirih yang tumbuh di luar jendela, kemudian menyumbat hidung Fakhira. "Arigatou, aku selalu mimisan ketika mengingat mimpi-mimpi ku," kata Fakhira. 'Mungkin, dari mimpilah dia bisa meramal dan melihat masa lalu yang tidak diketahuinya,' pikir Morgiana.

"Kau adalah adik ku," kata Aladdin. Morgiana dan Alibaba kaget, Aladdin mengatakannya tanpa pendekatan. "Aku tahu itu Onii-san," raut wajah Fakhira tetap gembira. "Aku memimpikan dunia lain dimana aku lahir," lanjut Fakhira.

"Mau kau ceritakan itu pada ku?" tanya Aladdin. "Bukankah kau seorang magi?" tanya Fakhira. "Ya, tapi aku ingin mendengar cerita itu versi mimpi mu," jawab Aladdin yang benar benar sabar. "Tapi, kalian pasti tidak akan percaya," alasan Fakhira benar benar meyankinkan terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sedih. "Kami akan percaya," Morgiana tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku ...," Fakhira terus bercerita, cerita itu benar benar sama dengan mimpi Aladdin.

"Baiklah, kau harus tidur," suruh Alibaba kepada Fakhira. "Baik, ngomong ngomong nama kalian jelek sekali," kata Fakhira menunjuk Alibaba dan Aladdin. "Apanya yang jelek bocah?!" tanya Alibaba, tersinggung dengan namanya. "Aladdin berarti Hutang, dan kau Alibaba-kun, arti namamu Paus," jawab Fakhira sambil tersenyum. "Ayah baik sekali memberiku nama yang bagus, arti namaku itu Agung," lanjut Fakhira, Morgiana tertawa.. "Wah, kau pandai," puji Morgiana. "Ya, kan aku nyari di google translate," kata Fakhira sambil menuju kamar Ibu nya

"Aladdin, bagaimana kalau kita bawa Fakhira ke Sindria?" tanya Alibaba. "Tapi bagaimana perasaan Ibunya?" tanya Aladdin. "Kita bisa menitipkan anak ini untuknya," saran Morgiana. "Baik, kita bujuk dia," Aladdin memutuskan.

Fakhira menguping pembicaraan mereka. 'Ibu, aku ingin ikut mereka,' serunya didalam hati.

"Bu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku pergi merantau," tanya Fakhira. "Aku tidak akan melarang mu," jawab nya. "Asalkan ada penggantinya," tambahnya. Fakhira menutup mata.

.

"Kau jiwa dari tubuh ini?" tak ada orang, suara wanita itu lembut, keadaan gelap gulita. "Ya!" jawab Fakhira. "Mengapa kau mengambilnya?" tanya Fakhira sambil menangis.

"Karena, kau lemah! Kau memiliki rasa kasian! Kau memiliki jiwa Solomon! Kau tidak pantas untuk hidup! Seharusnya kau mati!" teriak suara wanita yang sama, mengema.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Mengatur hidupku?" tanya Fakhira, dia punya keberanian. "Siapa? Kau bertanya siapa aku? Kau tidak pernah menyadari itu nona manis?!" tanya suara itu. "Aku dirimu! Dirimu! Sisi gelap dirimu!" teriak wanita itu.

"Aaakkkkkhhhhh!" teriak Fakhira sambil membangunkan diri. Mimpi, ya hanya mimpi, tapi itu bertanda. "Minumlah," kata Morgiana. Ibunya Fakhira mengelap hidung dan matanya yang berdarah. Alibaba dikamar menemani anak mantan budak itu. Aladdin memeluk Fakhira yang sedang menangis meraung raung. "Aku tidak jahat! Kau yang jahat, mengambil tubuhku!" seru Fakhira sambil menunjuk tunjuk langit langit rumah sederhana itu.

Badannya lemas, dia pun meyenderkan kepalanya ke bantal. Aladdin berusaha bertanya, "Tadi kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Fakhira tidak mau menjawab. "Ya sudah, lebih baik kau tidur dulu saja," kata Aladdin. Morgiana kembali ke kamar nya sekaligus kamar Aladdin dan Alibaba.

.

"Hoamm..." mulut Alibaba membulat, tanganya dilebarkan. Morgiana sedang mebereskan isi kamar, anak mantan budak itu nempel banget sama ibu nya Fakhira. Aladdin duduk di jendela. Karena rumah itu adad lantai dua, pemandangan Leam sangat menakajubkan.

"Morgiana, aku laparr. Sebagai calon istri yang baik seharusnya kau membuatku makanan,"kata Alibaba sambil memeluk Morgiana. "Makan tuh tembok," ujung ujungnya Alibaba nenclok di dinding karena ditendang Morgiana. Gempa kecil pun terjadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ibunya Fakhira. "Hanya seorang Alibaba-kun yang sedang makan, tidak ada yang lain," kata Morgiana. "Wah, lahap sekali ya makannya, padahal tembok di sini di lapisi BAB sapi," kata Ibunya Fakhira. "Aaaaa!" serunya sambil terbangnya para burung.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu marah kami jahili," hibur Aladdin. "Kaliansudah kedua kalinya menjahiliku," isak Alibaba. "Kalau kau menangis terus, aku akan berhenti belajar mencintaimu," ancam Morgiana. "Jangan Morgianaaaa!" Alibaba memeluk Morgiana. Rupanya Morgiana gembira diperhatikan. "Sudahlah, jangan pacaran disini, kan Author kita yang gila sekaligus baik hati ini memberikan genre Adventure bukan Romance," kata Aladdin. "Ohayo Minnaa," sahut Fakhira yang baru bangun. Semuanya makan bersama.

.

"Arigato, untuk makanan yang lezat dan tumpangan rumahnya," Aladdin, Alibaba, dan Morgiana menunduk. "Kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Aladdin sebelum mereka kembali ke Sindria. "Bolehkah Fakhira ikut bersama kami? Karena... dia adiku," kata Aladdin. Ibu angkat Fakhira kaget. "Sepertinya, Fakhira dan aku sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya," jawabnya. Fakhira pergi keluar sambil membawa tas bawaan nya.

"Selamat tinggal!" seru Fakhira sambil melambaikan tangan, di sebelahnya dia memegang erat tongkat sihirnya. Ibu angkatnya itu menangis sambil menggendong anak angkatnya yang baru, yaitu anak mantan budak yang waktu itu di bebaskan oleh Aladdin, Morgiana, dan Alibaba.

"Ya, mari kita pulang dan selesai kan tugas kita!" seru Aladdin. 'Ayah, ibu, disini bocah lelaki gendut mu ini sudah bertemu dengan adiknya, kau tahu, mungkin kau memberi nama yang tepat, karena Fakhira memang lebih hebat dibandingkan aku,' katanya sambil memandang langit biru bersahabat.

"Tugas, Al-tharmen kah?" tanya Morgiana. "Tentu saja, apa lagi?" jawab Alibaba. Mereka pergi naik kapal yang menuju Sindria.

.

.

.

Huaaa, kasian amat Fakhiranya... Oh iya itu arti nama namanya emang dari google translate. Kalau salah tolong maklumi, saya cari arab-indo. Coba tebak siapa yang memakai tubuhnya Fakhira. Kan udah dikasih tau tuh, kalau badannya dipisah. Nah yang make badannya siapa hayooo? Reviewnyaaa biar semangat. Tunggu chapter 4 nya :3


	4. On Sindria

**Magi Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Warnig : Ga Jelas, Ga nyambung, bahasa Frontal, tyos**

Wah, ternyata ada yang mau membaca fanfic gaje saya yaa, terharuu :')

Maaf karena sudah membuat anda menunggu para pemirsa. Karena saya juga bingung mau diuat gimana kelanjutanya. Pada ngasih saran donggg :0

Oke, mari kita lanjutkan saja yes? Hohoho

.

.

"Hoi, kita istirahat dulu saja, kau sudah lelah!" teriak Aladdin, Fakhira hanya mengangguk, mereka sedang berlatih sihir. "Tak kusangka kau lebih hebat dariku, kau bisa menggabungkan api, angin, dan petir, tiga kombinasi yang luar biasa!" seru Aladdin. "Arigato Aladdin-kun!" seru Fakhira mengangguk, mereka benar benar kompak.

"Hei, boleh ku panggil kau Fa-chan, soalnya terdengar lucu," kata Aladdin. "Ya," jawab Fakhira.

"Jadi, Fa-chan, apa yang kau mimpikan semalam?" tanya Aladdin, Alibaba masih berlatih dengan Morgiana.

"A...a..aku mimpi..." Fakhira terbata bata tangannya gemetaran hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Aladdin dengan sigap mengambil kain dekat mereka. "Jangan dipaksakan, oke?" kata Aladin kepada Fakhira. Fakhira pergi menjauh sambil mengelap hidungnya, dia pergi menuju dapur kapal.

"He?" tanya Aladdin. Dia membuntuti Fakhira. Dilihatnya Fakhira menghabiskan air galon, ayam panggan yang sedang disiap kan oleh para koki. Koki koki itu tidak menyadari adnya Fakhira. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Aladdin ketika Fakhira sudah didekatnya.

"Jika aku banyak makan, maka aku tidak akan lemah," jawabnya polos. Aladdin hanya diam 'beberapa tahun, ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Alibaba-kun aku juga sepolos kau,' kata Aladdin dalam hati. "Dengan begini aku akan lebih kuat," kata Fakhira. Dia pun menceritakan mimpi yang dialaminya. Darah segar sudah bercucuran dari hidung dan mata Fakhira. "Fa-chan, hidu.." "Tidak perlu, Aladdin-kun, aku tidak mau jadi orang lemah!" seru nya kemudian menangis.

"Sudah kukatakan, kau adalah orang yang lemah!" seru suara yang sering dengar fakkhira dalam mimpi. "Huaaaaaaaaa!" seru Fakhira sambil menangis guling guling di lantai.

.

"Ada apa dengan nya?" tanya Alibaba. "Entahlah, setelah dia menceritakan mimpinya, seperti biasa darah keluar dari mata dan hidungnya. Kemudian menangis," jawab Aladdin. Kini Fakhira telah terlelap. Alibaba dan Morgiana pergi meninggalkan Fakhira dan Aladdin yang ikut tertidur kamar mereka.

"Kau tahu, Morgiana, aku sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Fakhira sekarang," kata Alibaba sambil memandang lautan lepas yang sudah gelap. "Dirinya semakin lemah," komentar Morgiana.

.

Fakhira berjalan melintasi sebuah jembatan. Sedikit tawa disertai meliat koi bergerak mencari tempat yang kosong. Ditatapnya kolam itu, terlihat bayangan. "Aladdin-kun!" serunya sambil berlari kearah Istana, pakaian indahnya robek. Matanya mengeluarkan air. Didorongnya pintu raksasa dihadapannya. "Wah wah, diriku yang lain sudah datang," seru seorang wanita, wajahnya samar. "Kakaku dan kakakmu ini penurut ya? Sekarang, dia sudah terjerumus dalam kegelapan bersama dengan adiknya," dilihatnya seorang anak kecil berumur 11 tahunan sedang tertidur di pangkuan wanita itu dengan rukh hitam disekelilingnya. "Ya, magi, akulah yang paling pantas menjadi magi daripada kau dan kakakmu!" serunya, para rukh hitampun mengelilingi Fakhira. Luntur, warna pakaian nya luntur menjadi hitam, dia berputar kemudian mendapati bayangan dirinya dengan rambut hitam, badannya terasa kuat. "Itu kau, kau dengan tubuh aslimu yang sekarang ku pakai, kau sangat tidak pantas hidup didunia!" seru wanita yang sama. Fakhira memecahkan cermin didepannya. Tangan, mata, hidung dan mulutnya berdarah. Rambutnya kemballi memutih. Dia terduduk dan menangis. "Aladdin-kun, aku takut, aku takkut, Mor-san, Alibaba-kun," isaknya. "Hey, kau tahu? Kau bisa saja menjadi sepertinya, tapi aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," sumber suara itu perlahan menjadi sumber cahaya dan menampilkan seorang Aladdin yang mengulurkan tangan. "Kau adiku, aku akan menjagamu," kata Aladdin. "Aladdin-kun," Fakhira mengulurkan tangan nya kearah Aladdin.

"Dia siuman!" seru Alibaba. Aladdin ikut terbangun 'berkat kebijakan solomon' katanya dalam hati. "Mor-san?" tanya Fakhira yang sedikit kaget melihat Morgiana menitikan air mata. "Hua, manis mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Alibaba. "Arigato Solomon,"kata Morgiana.

.

"Aladdin-kun, apa kau sudah tahu, sihir air yang dikombinasikan dengan sihir kehidupan bisa menghentikan peredaaran darah manusia," kata Fakhira sambil mencatatnya dibuku nya. Aladdin hanya mengangguk. "Aladdin-kun, itu apa?" tanya nya sambil melihat kearah jendela. "Huaa!" Aladdin kaget bukan kepalang. Seekor naga laut menempel di jendela kamar mereka.

"Hey, ayo kita keluar!" Aladdin menarik Fakhira keluar, disana Alibaba dan Morgiana sedang melihat ke atas tepatnya ke kepala naga laut itu. "Pisti-san?"

"Waahhh, sulit sekali mencari kalian!" serunya dari atas naga laut itu. Pisti pun bersiul, kemudian dua naga air datang. "Ayo, naik!"

"Uwaaa, pemandangan disini indah," seru Fakhira, sambil menarik narik lengan Morgiana yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Aaaa!" seru Alibaba, karena naga laut itu berloncat ria menenggelamkan diri kemudian meloncat mencari udara layaknya paus dan lumba lumba. Alibaba memeluk Aladdin yang ada diddepannya. Semuanya tertawa.

"Mau yang lebih asik?" tanya Aladdin, kemudian mengedipkan mata (kode untuk memulai aksi ). Keduanya menggoyangkan tongkat sihir mereka.

"Halrhalrl Infigar!" teriak Aladdin, keluarlan kumpulan api yang membentuk memanjang dihadapan mereka (agak jauh sih). Semuanya berteriak kecuali Aladdin dan Fakhira.

"Asfalh Rikh!" teriak Fakhira, keluarlah topan yang membelah api tadi menjadi terowongan. Para naga laut (tapi bisa terbang) pun terbang didalamnya. "Uwaaa," semuanya takjub akan hasil karya Aladdin dan Fakhira. Mereka berdua bertos ria.

.

"Darimana saja kalian?!" tanya Ja'far yang begitu marah. Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, dan Fakhira menundukan kepala layannya murid yang kesiangan. "Sudahlah, Ja'far. Mereka hanya anak kecil. Lho?" Sinbad kebingungan melihat adanya Fakhira. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sinbad.

"Fakhira," katanya yang sukses membuat semua yang ada disana kecuali Alibaba, Aladdin, dan Morgiana terkejut. "Kau.." Sinbad belum selesai bicara, "Ya, adik kembar dari magi paling bijaksana, Aladdin," lanjut Fakhira dengan wajah yang datar sekaligus serius. Trio itu tidak lagi menundukan kepala.

Setelah selesai acara hukum hukum itu. Sinbad membuat rapat dadakan yang diselenggarakan oleh 8 Jendral, Aladdin, Alibaba, dan Morgiana. Fakhira sedang beristirahat di kamarnya.

"Jadi, alasan kalian untuk pergi meninggalkan kami yaitu mencari adikmu?" tanya Sinbad. "Ya, karena Al-Tharmen sedang bergerak, banyak ramalan yang kami dapatkan dari mimpi Fa-chan, dan itu berhubungan dengan Al-Tharmen, maka dari itu kami membawanya untuk membantu kami. Tapi," penjelasan Aladdin terhenti. "Dia masih dalam keadaan lemah," lanjut Morgiana. "Jangan pasang wajah bersedih, kami akan membantu kalian," kata Yamraiha.

"Dan, apa kalian tahu, sebenarnya kalian akan dikirim ke Balbad," kata Sinbad. Alibaba hanya terdiam. "Kalian akan dikirim besok pagi, jangan bawa Fakhira, dia sedang sakit," lanjut Ja'far.

"Itu perintah dari Kouen, karena salah satu perjanjian puncak pertemuan yang berkaitan dengan Balbad, perjanjian itu untuk membatalkan perjanjian perjodohan Alibaba dan putri mereka, Kougyoku," lanjut Sinbad. Hal itu membuat Alibaba dan Morgiana bernapas lega.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Fakhira ketika sedang ada dikamar mereka berempat. "Hanya tentang alasan kami ke Leam, juga perjanjian ke Balbad lagi," jawab Alibaba. "Kau tidak boleh ikut," lanjut Aladdin dengan tampang sedih. Fakhira tertegun.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan bertemu dengan Paman Kouen?" tanya Fakhira mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

"Selamat jalan Aladdin-kun, Alibaba-kun, Mor-san," seru Fakhira dari depan Istana. "Kau tidak ikut mengantar sampai Pelabuhan?" tanya Pisti. "Tidak, akan lebih sulit melepaskan mereka ketika aku ada disana," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Rombongan Aladdin pun berangkat ke pelabuhan.

"Aladdin, apa kau yakin akan meninggalkan Fakhira di Sindria? Bukankah dulu kau juga pernah dihasut untuk menjadi magi mereka?" tanya Alibaba. "Ya, akupun ragu," jawab Aladdin, mereka sudah ada di kapal.

.

"Jadi, Fakhira, apa saja yang dapat kau ramalkan?" tanya Sinbad. "Aku dapat meramalkan orang orang yang dekat dengan ku," jawabnya, sorot mata Fakhira kini berubah. "Kau benar benar mirip dengan kakak mu," lanjut Fakhira sambil tertawa. "Kakakku? Darimana kau tahu dia?" tanya Sinbad. "Dia pernah ada di mimpiku dalam wujud rukh, sedang berada disekeliling anak kecil berambut ungu yang sedang menangis, dia dermawan mirip dengan Paman," katanya sambil tertawa,hidungnya mulai mengalir darah segar. Fakhira mengelapnya. Enyah sudah rencana Sinbad untuk menjadikan Fakhira perwakilan Sindria.

"Paman, perjalanan dari Sindria ke Balbad barapa hari?" tanyanya. "Kurang lebih, sehari melalui jalur laut, atau terbang selama 5 jam," jawabnya. "Fakhira, aku harus pergi menemui tamu dari kerajaan lain, bermainlah dengan Yamraiha,"

"Yam-san, apa ada sinir untuk mempercepat terbang dengan tongkat?" tanya Fakhira disela sela latihan mereka. "Ada, tapi itu sulit karena berkaitan dengan perpaduan sihir angin, cahaya, dan kehidupan," jawabnya. "Memang nya ada apa?" tanyanya."Tidak," jawab Fakhira sambil tersenyum.

.

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan sampai, Alibaba," kata Morgiana. "Ya, kurasa aku punya firasat buruk," Alibaba menatap langit langit kamar.

"Hoiii, Alibaba-kun, ayo kita turun!" seru Aladdin.

"Balbad..."

.

.

.

Hoiii, bagaimana? Fict saya yang sekarang mulai menegang. Disini belum sih, nanti chapter selanjutnya. Bakal ketahuan tubuhnya si Fakhira dipake siapa. Pada ngasih Review dong. Mau saran, kritikan, flame, atau apa kek. Aku terima kokkk #alawendy. Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya. Daaaahhhhh :*


	5. New Balbadd

**Magi Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Warnig : Ga Jelas, Ga nyambung, bahasa Frontal, tyos**

Maaf untuk keterlambatan Update. Karena saya sudah mulai les les buat UN nanti #padahalkerjaannyatidur. Doakan saja supaya saya lulus masuk SMA Paporit saya. Kalo udah lulus kan bisa nulis fict lagi. Selagi masih lama UN nya saya usahakan nulis fict ini sampai tamat.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah Review, walau dikit ^^ saya bahagia karena saya author newbie tapi udah ada yang review. Terima kasih kepada ; fajrikyoya, Jelliesdewi, dan Matsuyuki Oitamaru...

.

.

.

Terakhir kali Alibaba datang kesini seluruh warga menjadi masyarakat yang tidak direndahkan juga tidak ditinggikan. Tapi sekarang, "Balbadd..." Alibaba menahan sesak. "A..a..Alibaba-san," kata Morgiana sambil memandang kota.

Beberapa warga dijadikan budak. Walaupun rapih, walaupun tidak banyak sampah. Tapi, dimana letak kemanusiaan disini?

Mereka hanya berjalan melewati para budak yang akan dijual. "Pssttt, itu Pangeran Alibaba," bisik salah satu pedagang budak. "Dan itu ada seorang Fanalis," kata sebelahnya. Brakk, tanah yang diinjak Morgiana pecah belah, mereka bergidik takut.

"Apa kau Pangeran Alibaba?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang bertengger dikakinya rantai atau bisa dibilang dia adalah budak. "Tolong, jayakan kami," lanjutnya. Kemudian anak kecil itu ditarik oleh seorang bapak bapak. "Alibaba-kun, ayo kita naik, kau harus beristirahat,"

.

"Kaa-san, apa tongkat mu boleh jadi milik ku?" tanya Fakhira. "Tentu saja," jawabnya ringan. "Aku mau milik Tou-san saja," kata Aladdin. "Kau ini," kata Solomon.

'Percuma aku berangan-angan karena itu bisa dibilang sebuah penyesalan,' Fakhira duduk manis disebuah batubesar ditengah kegelapan. "Apa kau menginginkan ini? Tapi sayangnya ini sudah jadi milik ku," seru seorang anak kecil berambut gelap yang duduk disebelahnya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Fakhira. "Aku dirimu yang lebih hebat," katanya. "Kenapa kau lebih hebat?" tanya Fakhira. "Karena, aku berbeda dengan dirimu," jawab anak itu. "Apa kau mau berteman dengan ku?" tanya Fakhira mengulurkan tangan. "Aku benci teman," jawab gadis itu lagi. "Kenapa?" tanya Fakhira. "Karena, kau putih dan aku hitam, kau bersih dan aku kotor," kata anak itu. "Kau bisa berubah," kata Fakhira. "Aku tidak mau berubah, bagaimana kalau kau yang jadi hitam dan kotor?" tanya Anak itu yang kemudian membalikan badan jadi menghadap Fakhira. Seketika matanya buram dan terdengar tawa jahat dari sekeliling.

"Fakhira!" seru Morgiana. Oke, seperti biasa Fakhira terbangun dengan darah mengalir di hidung, mata, dan mulutnya. "Lebih baik kau membersihkan diri, akan aku temani," kata Morgiana setelah Fakhira meminum air yang diberikannya.

"Jadi apa yang kau impikan tadi?" tanya Morgiana. Fakhira menggeleng. "Seperti biasa," hidungnya meneteskan darah. "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas," kata Morgiana

.

Mereka (Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, dan Fakhira) sudah ada di ruangan Kouen. "Paman, mengapa kau memangil kami?" tanya Aladdin. "Kalian tahu? Kaisar akan datang kesini besok, karena dia ingin melihat calon pemimpin Balbadd dimasa yang akan datang," jawabnya. "Kuharap kalian bisa mempersiapkan diri, dan jangan upa untuk mengahargakan mahal untuk para budak budak disini," lanjutnya.

"Hahaha, kau ini ketinggalan jaman atau tidak tahu info?" tanya Alibaba. Kouen terdiam. "Bukankah Balbadd ini negara Republik?" tanya Alibaba. "Jika mereka melawan negara kemudian kami ubah negaa ini menjadi kerajaan Balbadd, kemudian kami jual warga nya, apa itu salah?" tanya Kouen dengan wajah datarnya. Alibaba meringis.

"Dan apa dia temanmu?" tanya Kouen menunjuk Morgiana. "Ya, bahkan dia kekasihku," sambil merangkul Morgiana. "Padahal aku ingin menjualnya," kata Kouen. "Aku bukan seorang Budak yang bisa seenaknya kau jual, KOUEN," kata Morgiana tanpa memakai akhiran –sama. "Wahh, kau berani sekali, akan kujadikan kau seorang Jendral,"

.

.

"Aku tahu sekarang kita harus kemana," kata Alibaba. Mereka pun membututi Alibaba menuju rumah kecil. Seseorang keluar dari rumah itu, "Hey, Alibaba!" serunya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Balbadd?" tanya Alibaba. "Banyak penduduk asli Balbadd yang demo kepada Bangsawan terutama pemerintah, kemudian Balbadd dijadikan negara kerajaan dan kami di jual belikan, tapi aku dan Zaynab tidak dijual karena berpindah kesini soalnya waktu itu Zaynab baru melahirkan anak kedua kami," jawabnya lirih.

"Onee-san, boleh aku bawakan minuman ini untuk tamu?" suara anak perempuan yang berasal dari dapur mereka. 'Suara itu,' manik mata Aladdin membesar.

"Fakhira?" tanya Morgiana yang sedang melihat kearah dapur berbeda dengan Alibaba dan Aladdin yang sedang fokus mendengarkan cerita Hassan.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Aladdin. "Heee, memangnya kau pikir aku ini tidak bisa apa-apa?" tanya Fakhira angkuh. "Aku terbang menggunakan tongkat ku, dan kemudian .." belum selesai bicara Zaynab menyela, "Aku menemukannya sedang tergeletak di hutan, kekurangan magoi,"

"Kau ini," Alibaba menjitak kepala Fakhira yang nyengir.

"Alibaba, apa seharusnya kita kembali ke istana, sudah malam, bagaimana jika mereka curiga?" tanya Aladdin. "Zaynab, Hassan, kami harus kembali jaga anak anak kalian, kami janji akan mengubah negeri ini," kata Alibaba. "Kami mempercayai mu, Alibaba."

.

"Hey, Alibaba-kun, aku tahu kau tertekan," kata Aladdin. "Aku hanya tidak yakin dengan perkataan ku tadi, dan apa aku bisa mengubah negara ini?" tanya Alibaba yang terlihat frustasi. "Heyy, ada aku disini, kau adalah raja yang aku pilih, tentu kita bisa melakukan apapun. Kita adalah sahabat," kata Aladdin sambil tersenyum. "Arigato, Aladdin,"

.

Disisi lain Yunan yang sedang berada di rumah kayunya tertegun.

"Kurasa, akan ada perang akhir akhir ini," sebuah rukh berkumpul di Yunan.

.

"Pada kesempatan besar ini, kami persilahkan. Kaisar Agung dari Kou, Ren Gyokuen!" seru MC. Fakhira hampir rubuh, hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. "Bertahanlah," kata Alibaba.

Alibaba tidak menunduk, begitu juga Aladdin, Morgiana, dan Fakhira. Kouen juga tidak menunduk sama sekali.

"Gyokuen-sama, dialah orang yang akan memimpin negara ini, Alibaba Saluja," kata Kouen menunjuk Alibaba. "Terima kasih Kouen," kata Gyokuen sambil memeluk dada Kouen.

"Ohh, aku sudah melihat seorang pemimpin negara ini, Alibaba Saluja?" tanya Gyokuen. "Benar-benar terlihat cocok," kata Gyokuen mendekati Alibaba dan menepuk nepuk kepala Alibaba. Wajah Alibaba tidak bermimik. 'Ibunya Hakuryuu-kun, terlihat baik tapi mengapa aku meragukannya?' batin Aladdin.

"Dan, kau membawa seorang Magi Agung juga Fanalis, dan ... " Gyokuen terhenti istana sepi beberapa saat.

"Diriku."

.

.

Oke-oke. Aku udah nonton ulang anime magi the labyrinth sama kingdom juga udah baca ulang manganya sampai 231 dan aku menarik sebuah kesimpulan sementara. Gyokuen adalah Sheba (mungkin) karena Gyokuen punya tongkat yang sama dengan Sheba. Jadi aku bikin di mimpinya Fakhira, tongkanya sheba asalnya mau dipake sama dia tapi udah diambil sama orang lain. tau kan oranglain itu siapa? Sebenernya dipaksain sih, tapi yang penting kenakan?

Hehe para komentator salah nih tebakannya, hihihi. Ada yang kepikiran kalo tubuhnya Fakhira dipake sama Gyokuen?

Sampai jumpa chapter berikutnyaaaaa, dahhhh...

^*^ ceritanya ini aladdin


End file.
